Ever After
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Each of us look deep into our hearts at least once in our lives, what we find there may frighten or scare us. But there is only one question, can we accept what we find? The time has come for Kagome Higurashi to ask herself this, but what will she see?


Ever After

A/N- Hello everyone.

This is a story poem one-shot, something I was inspired to write after I watched 'Stardust' today.

I just had to get this off my chest...

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha and I never will...

"If life was fair and everything perfect, then how would one learn?" - Nedwin Nielson----

_'Kagome's thoughts'_

'Normal pov'

---------------------------------

It was an accident.

A chance of fate perhaps, but she would never know.

She was seen as a child, a girl in the eyes of all around her.

Truth be told, she was a child.

One untried by the horrors and wonders of everyday life.

A sheltered and hidden youth.

But that all changed, the day she freed him.

--------

_Love..._

_How can it be so hard to obtain?_

_I look and look, but no matter how much I search, I find nothing..._

_Until he walked into my life._

_At first there was hate, a loathing that I've never known._

_But as time ticked by, it grew and changed into something else all together._

_Something special, something new..._

_Something eternal._

--------

The thoughts had come unbidden.

She had just returned only to happen upon the one thing that hurt her the most.

An interlude between a betrayer and his whore, one who no longer walked a life of mortality.

A woman touched by death himself.

--------

_Pain is a fact of life, this I know._

_I try to live and I fight to smile, but I find that it becomes harder and harder to do so everyday._

_My heart is ripped from my chest, but I still pick up the pieces and move forewords._

_It hurts, it destroys, it kills._

_This hate, this sorrow that I hold so deep inside._

---------

Tears filled stormy blue eyes she watched the scene before her unfold.

It was tearing her apart, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away.

She had to watch, nay, she needed to watch.

To see the truth behind it all, for once in her life.

------

_I've tried to forget this feeling, but it is all for not._

_My heart won't stop beating, it hurts so much._

_I watch as time passes and it becomes harder and harder, to forget._

_Wanting, hoping, dreaming, wishing, pleading, begging...for this feeling to never die._

_But what can I do?_

_It just goes on and on, in an endless cycle of yearning for the one thing that I will never have._

_Love..._

_How can it be so hard to obtain?_

--------

She had been distracted by the scene before her and had not even felt his approach.

He had only been passing by when her silent sobs, mixed with that of pain had reached him.

Drawn, he came to a stop behind her.

Sparing a glance at the abomination occurring in the clearing before them only to turn from it in disgust.

Focusing upon the woman before him instead.

---------

_I had to let go, I know that now, but still..._

_Why did it have to hurt so much?_

_Sorrow, pain, loss..._

_These are but normal human emotions, things that I experience everyday._

_But life goes on I found, one day you are in love and the next..._

_You are alone to face the consequences of letting yourself fall in love._

_What fickle creatures we humans are._

_Sometimes I wonder if we are born to suffer..._

---------

She didn't know how long that she had been watching but she soon found that she could take no more.

As she turned to flee she met with a solid wall, causing her to loose her footing and start to fall.

Only to be caught and embraced by a pair of strong arms.

Her eyes shot up in surprise, locking with the swirling midnight blue ones of the man before her.

--------

_But I was wrong._

_I found that there is more to loving someone than just caring for them._

_It consists of more things than I could ever hope or wish to count._

_I was shocked and relieved to find that if you keep going, then you will one day find what you seek._

_And now that I've found him..._

_I couldn't be any happier._

---------

Her mouth opened in silent questioning as confusion swirled within her eyes.

He didn't smile, he only took her hand into his own and gave it a solid tug in the opposite direction of the clearing.

"Forget them...forget them all...come with me, Kagome."

His voice was soft and she could hear the underlying seriousness in his tone.

"Yes, I will, Houjo."

She had answered before she realized it and a smile was the only response he gave before leading her away, never once looking back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- That's it, all she wrote.

I hope that you all enjoyed this little bit of madness...heck, it doesn't even make any sense to me...but anyway...

Have a nice one and thanks for reading!

I sincerely hope that each of you may find your own happiness and go see 'Stardust.' That movie totally rocks!

Till the next story...

Domo Arigato!

Ja Ne!


End file.
